Dollies of various types have long been used to move materials, tools and equipment on construction sites. Single dolly systems, however, are not well suited for moving heavy elongated loads, such as pipes and poles. Combining multiple dollies in tandem can also be problematic in terms of steering the load. The present invention provides a steerable pair of dollies specifically designed to move heavy, elongated loads on construction sites.